Evelina Gilbert
by darolinesalvatore
Summary: Evelina Gilbert is Elena's twin sister, after their parents died, she meets a certain blue eyed Salvatore. How will she battle her feelings for him when he keeps pulling her closer? Follow the funny Gilbert as she complicates the Love Triangle. RATED T FOR NOW.
1. Season One - Prolouge

**Evelina Gilbert**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or story lines from The Vampire Diaries, all I own is my character Evelina Gilbert.**

 _ **Friday Night Bites**_

Coming home was a mistake, I could already feel the regret swarming through my mind as I neared the front door of my old childhood home. I had left a few months back because my parents had died in a car accident, luckily I wasn't in the car, but my twin sister Elena was, she survived thankfully, if she didn't I wouldn't know where I would be. The way you could tell Elena and I apart was our hairstyles, she wore hers straight where as mine was layered and I had a side fringe, people say I look a lot older than her, but I'm younger, two minutes exact.

I knew I should've had stayed, but I couldn't handle the loss and the grief, it was all too much, I knew my family needed me, but watching everyone mourn and feeling the exact same, I couldn't deal with it. So I ran, off too Michigan, where my distant family was. Of course I kept in contact with everyone, but I never once thought about coming home until my Aunt Jenna called me urging me to come back and help with my little brother Jeremy.

I sighed as I walked up the stairs and knocked twice on the door, I could hear shuffling from inside the house. Did they really want me home? I could always run and say I missed my flight? I looked around seeing the familiar sights as the door opened showing Elena.

"Eve?" She gasped.

"Surprise." I winced, opening my arms, she hadn't changed, from the way she wore her hair, to her make up less face. She engulfed me in a bear like hug, squeezing me until I couldn't breath. "I've missed you..." I whispered, hugging her back.

"I'm so happy you're here." She cried, pulling me into the house. " _JEREMY!"_ She called from up the stairs.

Jeremy ran down pulling on a jacket, he stopped when he saw me. "Eve.." He smiled, giving me the same hug as Elena did, "It's good to see you." I looked up at his face, he had gotten tall.. but he looked incredibly sad still, I understood his pain defintley, he wore darker clothes and he had let his hair get longer. He wasn't himself.

"Hey..." I smiled back, "You've got taller." I pulled on his jacket, "Where are you off too?"

"Grill." He walked past me opening the door, "Sorry, no welcome home party." He smirked, "Don't wait up for me."

The door closed and Elena and I looked at each other, "I can see why Aunt Jenna wanted me home.." I raised a brow, "he's looking goth."

Elena smiled sadly, "Yeah.. he's hanging out with Vicki Donovan, that's probably why."

"Where is Aunt Jenna anyway?" I asked, we had walked into the living room, seeing everything and how it had not changed made me feel terribly emotional.

"She's at college, she won't be home till tomorrow, has a big test." She said as she walked backwards into the living room. Nothing had changed, everything was still where I remembered it. I looked around the house as Elena sat on the sofa, "Bonnie is coming for dinner tonight." Elena said as I sat beside her, "and Stefan.. you'll love him."

I cocked a brow, "Stefan? He a new guy?"

Elena blushed lowering her head, "I'm happy with him.. it's the first time I've been properly happy since mom and dad." I tilted my head giving her a sad smile, I rubbed her arm giving her a knowing nod. I understood, when our parents died it wasn't just Jeremy and I who were mourning; Elena was as well. "I just hope you two get along, Bonnie isn't so keen on him... I'm not sure why, he's a good guy."

I shrugged, "maybe she was hoping you and Matt would get back together."

Elena shook her head, "Matt and I were over even before mom and dad, and she knows that. There's something else." She furrowed her brows, "I just want tonight to go well, I want everyone to get along and everything to be _normal."_

"I'm sure it'll be fine.. what's the worst that can happen?" I smiled, we both turned to the TV seeing Logan Fell on screen reporting an animal attack. "Wow, towns really gone too shit while I've been gone huh?"

"You don't know the half of it.. it attacked Vicki Donovan, she says she didn't see what it was... so don't go out during the night, they still haven't caught it yet."

"Don't worry... I defintley won't be going all Twilight on you anytime soon." We both laughed as we continued to catch up.

* * *

After I unpacked everything I was downstairs with Bonnie and Elena, the thing was, Bonnie and Elena were the closest out the four of us, where Caroline and I stuck together. I'm not sure why it was like that, but I would always be with Caroline and Elena would always be with Bonnie, it's just the way it was.

"So, why don't you like the new boy Bon?" I asked Bonnie while Elena was out of the room, I popped a sugar cube in my mouth as I walked around the island towards her.

"It's hard to explain..." She replied lowering her head, I gave her a look to continue, she huffed, "I got a really bad feeling when I touched him.. it felt like death." She shuddered.

I frowned, "well that's not creepy or anything.. are you sure you weren't sick?"

"Eve! I'm being serious, it's freaking me out! Everything my grams is telling me about being psychic is crazy.. but I can't help the way I feel about him."

"Well.. you've got to at least try for Elena's sake, it's the first time she's been happy since our parents and it would mean a lot to her." I smiled kindly, she looked away for a moment and nodded her head. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?" I grinned. Bonnie grinned as well, and pushed on my arm, but when she did, she froze, her face went pale and her eyes went wide. "Bonnie?"

"I see a crow... blue eyes... a man.." She whispered, I looked at her like she was crazy. She blinked a few times as she set back into reality, "I'm sorry.. I'm going to go see where Elena went." She rushed away leaving me in the kitchen petrified. I took a deep breath and got the serving spoons out, and that's when I heard my sister scream out my name which meant Stefan was here.

I walked through the foyer to see a man who had brown hair, green eyes and a romantic brooding look, if this wasn't Elena's type, I didn't know what was. He was seriously good looking, not one single flaw on his face, he looked like he had seen things, but the way he looked at Elena was precious. He passed her the flowers he was holding and glanced at me giving me a small smile. "You must be Evelina, Elena has told me a lot about you." He greeted.

I smiled warmly, "Hi Stefan, whatever she told you it's a lie!" I chuckled.

He did the same, "no, nothing bad. I promise."

"Bonnie is in the living room, I'll go get her and we can start dinner." Elena kissed Stefan's cheek looking for Bonnie. Stefan and I walked into the kitchen together, I could feel his eyes on the back of my head as we entered the room.

* * *

 _ **So I'm not exactly sure how you guys would feel about this! But I would love to continue this, so please review! Thank you babies, and promise next chapter will be longer! XXXXX**_


	2. Friday Night Bites Part One

**EVELINA GILBERT**

* * *

To say dinner was awkward was an understatement, the whole house was quiet, you couldn't even hear Jeremy upstairs playing his video games. I sipped my drink eyeing Stefan and Bonnie. Elena gave me a side eye indicating that I should start a conversation, what was I supposed to do? I shrugged at her as I continued playing with my food, as soon as I did that she had kicked me from underneath the table.

 _"Ow!"_ I cursed. Both Stefan and Bonnie looked at me, "I mean ah.. I can't wait to see everyone again." I nodded smiling, hopefully this would start Bonnie and Stefan talking. "How's Caroline?"

"She's the same Caroline" Bonnie shrugged, "Still jealous and slightly OCD about every little thing."

"That's our Caroline" I chuckled, "I still haven't texted her and told her I'm back.." I mused, thinking out loud. I should remember to do that after this.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked, changing the subject. She obviously wasn't too pleased with my conversation starter.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right" Stefan said.

"Tanner's still there?" I groaned, let's just say that I was his least favorite pupil, maybe even human. "God, I thought he had retired by now..." I shook my head, "Elena, do you remember when he would keep me in after school just so Jenna would have to come pick me up" I laughed.

"I'm guessing you're not a fan of him either?" Stefan asked.

I shook my head, "The guy is a creep who's only hobby is history, history and more history" I groaned, "if you get one answer wrong on a test, you have detention" I shook my head, "can't stand him."

"Well that doesn't seem too fair Evelina" Stefan said.

"She didn't tell you the part where she would skip his lessons to sit in the nurses room and play on her phone." Elena chuckled.

"She's lying Stefan, trust me.." I looked between the both of them, Bonnie scoffed. "Well I'm innocent till proven guilty aren't I you two little goody too shoes" I rolled my eyes as I sipped my drink.

"Bonnie, you should've seen Stefan today, Tyler through a ball right at him and-"

"Yeah I heard." Bonnie said cutting Elena off.

I raised my eyebrows as we went back to the awkward silence. Elena gave Stefan an apologetic look with her adoring eyes. She was already head over heels for this guy, I could already tell.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um.. divorced, no mom, live with my dad." Bonnie shrugged.

"No.." Elena said through gritted teeth, "about the witches.."

Bonnie tried shutting down the conversation but we all seemed to get her to start talking. "My family came by way of Salem."

Stefan raised his eyebrows impressed, "Salem, really?"

"Yeah"

"I would say that's pretty cool"

"Really, why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan said.

"Yeah" Bonnie smiled, "they are"

It seemed as though Stefan was breaking those walls down and finally getting to Bonnie's good side. I glanced at Elena who had looked pretty proud of herself, I just rolled my eyes and continued to eat dinner.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. I furrowed my brows and looked at Elena, "Erm, are we expecting more guests?" I asked standing up.

"No.. Jenna said she was staying late at Whitmore" She looked equally as confused as I was.

"I'll be back" I mused strutting down the hall. Maybe Elena had made a surprise welcome back party. _Yeah right._

I opened the door and there was Caroline standing there with a huge smile on her face and some sort of cake. "Surprise!" She squealed, "we brought dessert!" She pushed the cake into my hands and jumped through the door frame next to me. What I didn't notice was the man behind her standing in all black. This man had the most captivating blue eyes I had ever seen. By the looks of him, he was used to girls fawning over him. I quickly composed myself and inserted my attention to Caroline. "Wait.. Eve?"

"Surprise" I gestured shrugging my shoulders smiling.

"Oh my god!" Caroline threw her arms all over me giving me a bear hug. I glanced to the man that was still at the door, he looked slightly confused but also intrigued, our eyes locked and it felt like he was looking straight through me. "Are you back for good? Please tell me you're back for good!" Caroline squealed as she hugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm back for good Care" I giggled, breaking the eye contact that the mystery man and I had.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" The man asked.

"Oh right! Duh! Eve, this is my boyfriend Damon!" I raised my brows, boyfriend.. well, Caroline had sure upped her game since I had left. This guy looked like to be in his mid twenties. "Damon, this is Evelina, Elena's sister. Stefan and Damon are brothers" She nodded.

"Damon" I turned around to see Stefan and Elena walking towards us. Stefan didn't look too happy that his brother was here. Did these guys have amazing genes or what? "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for one of these two lovely ladies to invite me in" Damon replied to Stefan.

"Yeah you can-"

"No, no" Stefan cut Elena short, "he can't stay.. can you Damon?"

Damon eyed Stefan as he gave a desperate look to Elena to not invite him in. I narrowed my eyes, for some reason I was getting this weird vibe from Damon. I was actually starting to agree with Stefan to not let him in.

"It's fine" Elena smiled warmly. "Come on in" She opened the door wider for Damon to step in. He slid through Elena and I, brushing against me as he did so and smirking at Stefan. I looked away awkwardly as he did this, he may be attractive, but I sure as hell was not a home wrecker, especially considering this was Caroline's man. "Excuse me" He whispered, putting his hand against my waist as he went to stand next to Caroline, "You have a beautiful home" He said, looking between me and Elena.

I narrowed my eyes at him, who did he think he was? "Thank you" Elena chimed.

I started walking back to the living room where Bonnie, there was something very strange about this Damon. I went and sat in the arm chair feeling a little uneasy. It was almost like I felt sick. Both Damon and Caroline sat across from me, I kept my eyes away from his and tried focusing on my coffee mug. I didn't even like coffee that much, whenever I would look up, he would be staring at me with those insane blue eyes.

"I cannot believe Tanner put you on the team! Tyler must be seething!" Caroline laughed, as she wiggled closer to Damon. "But good for you, go for it"

"That's what I always tell him, you have to engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to _go get it"_ He grinned, picking up his cup.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today, but it's only because you missed summer camp" Caroline said, oh god.. here we go. "I just don't know how you're going to catch up with the routines" I sent Elena an encouraging look, you just have to ease Caroline softly and she'd get it. She can be so insensitive at times, but she doesn't mean it.

"You're not a cheerleader Evelina?" Damon asked giving me a smug smile.

"Oh god no... you wouldn't catch Eve with sports or anything like that, she was too busy in the nurses office hiding from Mr Tanner" Caroline laughed.

"Pity..." Damon scanned my body, "you have the body for it" He winked.

I raised my eyebrows in shock, Caroline looked unbothered by his comment. Stefan, Elena and Bonnie were also speechless. "Damon" Stefan warned.

I stood up straight away, taking my mug, "I'm going to be in the kitchen, doing the dishes" I nodded, avoiding the conversation even more. I walked into the kitchen taking a deep breath, what kind of guy says that when his girlfriend is right there? I shook my head bending down and putting my mug in the dishwasher, when I stood back up Damon was there holding a mug towards me.

"I brought you this" He mused, I went to take the mug from him but it slipped out of my hands. I shut my eyes waiting on the impact from the smash but nothing came. I opened my eyes seeing Damon had caught it.

I sighed in relief smiling, "Thank you.. Elena would've stormed in here screaming" I chuckled, taking the mug from him.

He smirked and leaned back, "I like you, you know how to laugh" I nodded awkwardly continuing to load the dishwasher. He tilted his head at me staring still. I suddenly felt confident in asking him a question.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure" He shrugged. "You can ask me anything" He smirked.

"That girl that you brought up before... Katherine?" It looked like I had just stung him, his smirk was no longer there. "How did she die?"

"Fire, tragedy" He turned, walking around the island towards me. I continued looking at him, was that heartbreak I saw?

"Recently?"

"Felt like it was yesterday" He said.

"What was she like?" I asked, tilting my head.

He looked at me, and really looked at me. "She was beautiful" His eyes locked onto mine, "a lot like you in that department" I shook my head turning away, slightly blushing. Damn it. "She was also complicated, selfish at times and not very kind, but sexy and seductive"

"It sounds like you had a thing for her too then?"

Damon smirked, "Ask Stefan, I'm sure his answer will differ from mine."

I raised my eyebrows smiling, "and I'm sure his answer will be the same as yours"

"Enough with the ex's talk.." Damon took a step closer, staring at me with intention. "Where have you been?"

I felt compelled to answer, like I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. "Michigan.. staying with a distant relative"

"Why are you back?"

"Because my family needs me"

"Mmm" His eyes flicked all over me, my eyes darted towards the floor. Why did I answer like that for? Why was I telling him these things? I took a step back putting space between us.

"I understand why you don't want to talk about her" I said, leaning against the bench top, "she was obviously a big part of your life and now she's gone.. bringing that type of stuff back up sucks"

"It doesn't matter. I'm over it" He smirked.

I tilted my head, giving him a smile. "You're not over it, and you don't have to be." His eyes turned away from mine and down to the ground. "To me, it feels like everyone's making sure Stefan's okay but no ones actually made sure you are" He turned towards me, "It's okay to care.. and I'm sorry about Katherine." His blue eyes were piercing into mine. "You lost her too"

He swallowed a lump in his throat, making sure not to break any eye contact. It was like I was in a trance, this guy made me extremely uncomfortable, yet I was drawn to him. He seemed like he had a lot of issues that he needed to work out.

"Need help?" Bonnie walked in, breaking our eye contact.

"Um.. sure" I smiled, passing her a dish cloth. I watched as Damon walked out of the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Bonnie asked raising her brows at me.

"What was what?"

"That little thing you and Damon had going on?" She tilted her head.

"Stop... he's Caroline's boyfriend"

Bonnie shrugged, "I'm just saying, as soon as I walked in here there was something going on.. I can sense things, and there was a connection"

"There was no connection Bonnie"

"You have been back five minutes and you're already trying to steal Caroline's man?" Bonnie gasped sarcastically.

"Stop!" I squealed, throwing a towel at her. "We were just talking"

"Mhmm.. talking about what's happening later in your bedroom tonight" She winked.

I rolled my eyes blushing.

* * *

Stefan had seen the marks Damon had left on Caroline. He knew what was going on, he had to get Damon out of here, before he could start on Evelina or Elena. Stefan was worried, Damon had spent a lot of time in the kitchen with Evelina, he knew what Damon was like, and he knew he would have been intrigued by her resemblance to Katherine. Stefan took a deep breath, he had to not only protect Elena, but Evelina as well from Damon.

"They are people Damon, she's not a puppet.. she doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want too!" Stefan said, trying to get through to Damon.

"Sure she does, they all do.. they're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking" Damon replied. Stefan shook his head in shock, "From what I'm hearing right now, I think Evelina has a thing for me already"

"You've had your fine, you used Caroline, you got to me and Elena, good for you, now it's time to go, don't ask me again Damon"

Damon hummed, "That's a problem, because I've been invited in... and another shocker for you, it's not Elena I'm interested in... don't be greedy Stef, you can't have them both." He smirked, "I will do whatever I want with your girlfriends twin because that is what's normal to me" Damon looked towards Evelina who was in the kitchen, he licked his teeth, "I can't wait to try her"

"Please Damon!" Stefan pleaded, "just stay away!"

"Mmm nope."

"She's not Katherine" Stefan whispered.

Damon stared at Stefan intensely, "Trust me Stefan, I know that" He turned towards Evelina again, who made eye contact with him and smiled. "But she might just be the next best thing"

Stefan watched the interaction between Damon and Evelina, Evelina was obviously Damon's priority and she was completely oblivious to it. They both smiled at each other. Stefan watched as Damon winked at her and went towards the door. "I'll see you around Evelina" Damon said.

"Nice to meet you Damon" She smiled.

Stefan watched as Damon kissed Evelina's hand, just as he did with Katherine back in 1864. Evelina raised a brow and walked back into the kitchen, as Stefan turned towards Damon he had his veins underneath his eyes watching her.

"See you at home little brother" He grinned, showing his fangs.

Evelina had no idea the danger she was in.


End file.
